User talk:KaylaHawthorne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Let's Sit Around and Talk About Stuff Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KaylaHawthorne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Superandombro (Talk) 22:27, December 12, 2011 Hey!!! How ya doing im on this wikia to :P Artemis12 22:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! I made you a admin, bureacrat, and rollback, as you are one of the first 5 SuPeRaNdOm BrO. - How much more random can you get? 22:58, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Fine now come on chat with me on this wikia Pwease! Yeah but im not on chat anymore :3 Artemis12 23:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can go down to the bottom, where "follow" is, and click admin and there will be a bunch of stuff you can do SuPeRaNdOm BrO. - How much more random can you get? 00:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) YTEW LADEH TALK TO MEH!! :3 Fanfic What do you think of the first chapter of a story I made? I tried making it a link, but I failed. I'm thinking of making a fanfic acount. [[User:Superandombro|''SuPeRaNdOmBrO]][[User_talk:Superandombro|'~How Much More Random Can Someone Get?']] 23:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) '''Leo POV ' I have never heard a prophecy this large. I mean, ever since the curse came I expected something huge would happen, but not this! I mean twenty-eight people in the same quest? That’s outrageous! And I thought going to Rome was the height of my life. It all began on the night of December Fifth when Jake, Nyssa, and I went to get some supplies from bunker nine. “What the heck is that strange statue?” Nyssa asked us. In fact there was a strange statue. It was of a person, a girl, and looked very familiar. “Hm… It looks like Rachel…” Jake noticed. “Yeah, I bet it’ll start spouting a prophecy any moment!” I jokingly assumed. That is just how awesome I am, I had just told the future myself. It opened its statue mouth very slowly, made a weird creaking sound, and then spoke in that weird three-Rachel voice. ''Fifteen demigods will travel the gorge '' ''And meet the god of hammer and forge '' ''His son with dove will join the group '' ''And find the twelve in endless loop '' ''Five will lose themselves in the land of the dead '' ''And six will call back for the groom of thread '' ''The closest god will destroy the wall '' ''And seven more will fatally flaw '' ''The god will wash the threat away '' ''But not before three go astray '' ''Namesake of Argonaut and gorgon slayer unite '' ''And break the spell of the magic night '' ''The three will return and fight again '' ''And no one knows what will happen in the end '' The Statue broke into many pieces, and soared into the air. On the ground was the incredibly long prophecy, in writing. “That. Was. Weird.” I stuttered. “Right?” I turned around. Jake and Nyssa were nowhere to be seen. I saw, in the distance, two areas where it looked like two other statues blew up, like Rachel’s, except different sizes. A strange female voice spoke In my head, “''Do not worry. They are alive. The curse of the magic night took them, as well as your oracle friend” '' '' ''My first thought was Gaea, but Thanatos and Hades were trying their hardest to keep her in Tartarus after we killed her. Then I thought it was Hera, but she has used us way too much already. Then I realized she had said magic night, like in the prophecy. It was a wild guess, but, “Hecate?” ''“Intelligent child. I have a job for you. You need to gather the largest group of demigods you can, and find me. I have been taken captive, and my magic has been stolen. Your camp’s curse is the result of this. Camp Jupiter has this curse as well. They will send their own quest. You will join with them at the place where everything changed. You must find my kidnapper, one you know well, and defeat them. He will give you the key to the curse, and you must destroy this curse before it takes your entire beloved camp and New Rome as well. This will happen December Twenty-First” '' “Was that prophecy for this quest?” I asked ''“Yes. It is a shame only you heard it, as the entire camp deserves it. But you do have the parchment, correct? ” '' '' ''“You mean this slip of paper?” ''“Correct. Now you must return and begin the quest.” '' '' ''The voice faded in my mind. I was worried. What in the world would everyone think? At worse everyone would think I was crazy, I would lose my best friends Piper, Annabeth, and Percy, and I would have absolutely NO chance with Thalia. SEE THE NEW WIKI!!!The dark lord of fire 01:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC) CHECK OUT THE WIKI !!!!=) COME SEE THE WIKI PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEESSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE PLEASEThe dark lord of fire ~ flamelord of time 17:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC)